


From Whence Tubes Were A Thing

by Forgotten_Logic



Series: Random Short Stories [15]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Drug Use, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, I think I made up a new kink and im not sorry in anyway, M/M, RATHET WANTS A BABY, Tube Kink, Weight Gain, consensual drug use, cuminflation, tank expansion, technical mechpreg, tube sex, would that count as breeding kink??? Idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Logic/pseuds/Forgotten_Logic
Summary: Ratchet, you kinky little fragger...





	From Whence Tubes Were A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAA I don't know anymore 
> 
> I have had this on the back burner for months now.
> 
> since maybe late september
> 
> I do have a problem
> 
> no beta because ima fool

"I want everything you've got. And I want it all in me," the demand from Ratchet made Optimus shudder. It was a rare occurrence for the medic to get so randy. The medic held something small in his hand, something Optimus was not sure what. But before he could ask Ratchet said: "take this," with no explanation. He was curious and took it in his own hand, admiring it. "What is it?"

"It increases your transfluid production by 300%." Optimus looked at his mate’s smirk, already without anything he was getting hot. "You really do want it all," he whispered, his voice going lower, showing his arousal. He popped this pinky-sized pill into his maw.

"I do," Ratchet agreed, coming closer to now sitting across from his mate on berth. He brought something along with him. Optimus eyed it and could swear he already felt his tanks expanding with extra fluids. "And I wear this on my spike," Optimus hummed. Ratchet nodded and handed it to him, after a moment Optimus had the spike-box over his and clicked it tight. The not-so-long tube that was connected to was already being directed into Ratchet's exposed valve. "And that goes to the back of your valve?" He asked quietly. This was new to him and Ratchet said for him to ask as he needed. Or wanted. Ratchet nodded, groaning as it was pushed in. "Into the gestation chamber, it'll hold it all better," he explained with a gasp.

He watched as Ratchet continued to slide the tube deep within him, sometimes having to stop to allow himself to adjust to the girth that could easily be described as three of Optimus' fingers. All full and thoroughly stretched, there'd be plenty of room for transfluid or otherwise. Optimus loved the thought, causing his spike to poke the top of the box that trapped it. 

His attention was taken when he felt his chassis get tight, and when he looked down there was a gentle curve, bowing out and making his armor creak. It wasn't uncomfortable yet but it felt like it was growing! Of course, Ratchet said 300% increase. 

Ratchet grunted as the tube went as far as he wanted it, with the plug deep inside the rubber lining locked in place. Mindlessly he pulled off his lower torso armor, so primarily his grill. He slid closer to Optimus, his pedes scraped the top of the berth as he pulled them under him. 

"Here. This'll make things quicker," he sounded giddy, another little pill. Optimus looked this one over too before asking: "what is this?" Ratchet didn't answer right away, sliding ever so closer, merely an arms length away, if even that. "It's like an aphrodisiac, this has a hundred percent chance of overload." Optimus popped it in his mouth and swallowed. His systems steadily grew hotter, already there was steam escaping from vents on his sides. "An orgasm pill," he simplified, chassis burning. 

"It'll happen quickly." Ratchet smirked. "Go and touch yourself." Optimus didn't have to be told twice, spreading his legs so he could reach his valve, already leaking profusely. Soft rubber lips enlarged and sensitive to the point where it felt like fire if he didn't continue. And Ratchet was right: he came quickly.

Something he did not anticipate was a hard suction on his spike. He groaned as he watched his magenta transfluid get pulled into Ratchet who certainly looked to be enjoying himself. Optics half lidded, mouth hung open as he also gripped the base of his spike. 

“Ratchet,” his voice crackled. “Is this all you wished to do?” He gritted his denta as he came again. His Conjunx was lost in his own bliss, not answering immediately. Ratchet stroked himself, thumbing over the slit on top of the hard organ. 

“I hoped not!” Ratchet leaned in and stole a kiss, a smirk on his lips while doing it. Before he could pull away Optimus kept him there, servo behind his helm and the other rub at a white hip. Ratchet didn’t resist, only letting his servos travel across the strong frame in kind. When they parted Optimus had eased another load through the tube, hard suction practically wrapping around his spike within the little cover. He did not disguise his groan, optics glazed over. Even when through the overstimulating bliss, he asked with words not even escaping completely: “What—you hope for?” It wasn't proper but grammar doesn't exist when your processor isn't at 100%. 

Ratchet chortled, “I want you to stuff me.” He didn't clarify, Optimus would figure it out quickly enough though. Ratchet lifted a box from the floor, one that wasn’t small at all. Just the thought of putting whatever was in that box into Ratchet made Optimus’ valve flex hard, he already had a little mess under him. What was in the box? 

Ratchet set the box between them. Optimus took the opportunity to get a look at what it was that would soon be in Ratchet. And he came with just the thought, more fluids going into Ratchet’s forge. Large crystal Energon doughnuts, the ones he knew were the fattier of their kind. Optimus couldn’t help but smirk as he took one out, little blue and red crystals falling off back into the box. 

“Ratchet.” He didn’t get to respond before Optimus shoved the treat into his mouth. Ratchet savored the overly sweet treat that would soon be filling his tank, and by the end, his forge would be engorged, and he'd have exactly what he wanted. 

Optimus did not question further what his mate wanted and only sought to deliver, by the solution of shoving another doughnut when Ratchet had only just finished the last one. And the next, and more, until his spike was aching and his mate moaning and holding the new expansion of his frame. The pressure the exuded itself on Optimus’ spike had not faltered, however, did slow to Ratchet’s pace best he could. 

“Is it as you wish—wished?” Optimus keened mid-sentence, holding Ratchet now between his legs. The tubing spread under them however still exuding the same strength in its pull from the former Prime’s systems to the spilling forge. The draw of Ratchet’s engine at the stroke to his sensitive sides caught his attention that Optimus wanted to take the wheel into another direction. 

“If I am not sparked by the end of this—oh, right there, oh,” words rolled and fell from Ratchet’s lips without motion to finish. It was no help to him that Optimus had kept brushing his digits against a now hidden anterior node, tingling his neural net with strong messages of pleasure. 

“That was your goal?” Optimus withdrew his hand only slightly, only enough to not touch the sensitive cluster above his mate’s valve, pulsing brightly with the tube still held in there so deep… and for so long now it would seem. 

“Don’t pretend you couldn’t see it. It’s only now that there is time for such things—for the love of Primus, don’t just stop!” Ratchet snapped albeit in a kinder matter than that of his patients. The Prime hummed, head against the white and orange one. “Oh, but what if you are not sparked by the end of this?” Optimus purposely lowered his tone, diving into the infrasonic, coursing and reverberating through his systems.

“You’re such a tease slagger,” Ratchet laughed gently turned his head slightly to eyeball his smirking mate. “If I am not—” Optimus sucked at dark gray cabling. “S-sparked then I—” He nibbled. “Then I…” 

“Did a cyberline take your glossa?” Optimus whispered, knowingly low, into hypersensitive audials; he knew the full body shudder would come, mere moments later. “What do you want my sweet, Ratchet?”

“ _Oh!_ To frag me through the berth!”

The pent-up irritation fell away like fallen snow, there and gone, melted, so soon. Optimus went back to his former ministrations, rolling the anterior node between his thumb and his middle digit; while his other hand held tight that full belly with fuel and enough transfluid to ignite multiples. 

“Well, my dearest, let’s see if that will be necessary.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow, look at you, you made it this far...
> 
> how's your brain after this clusterfuck??? XD I shouldn't be awake rn.. too much time awake is bad


End file.
